Padres celosos
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: Sus hijos eran sus retoños, y mas para Hitsugaya Toshiro. Sus bellas princesas eran todo.(Hitsukarin) Los celos de un padre siempre salen a flote.
_Hola :D , bueno antes que nada les traigo una historia Hitsukarin..Espero y la disfruten nos vemos ;3 ._

 _Los personajes le pertenece a Tite-Kubo._

Karin no podia más era demasiada ternura, Toshiro estaba enseñando a jugar fútbol a sus dos hijos gemelos.

Shiro y Yukihira, el peli-blanco pateaba la pelota despacio y sus hijos corrían tras ella y al atrapar la se subían y comenzaban a rebotar la, mientas ellos estaban de pansita.

_ No hijos así, no.- Una risita de Karin lo hiso sonrojar.

_ vaya, vaya, mi esposo es todo un esperto en eso.- la peli-negra se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y este la cargo.

_ claro que si, pero la que inició todo esto fuistes tú mi reina.- aseguró el peli-blanco, estaban a punto de darse un beso pero sus hijos de 3 añitos comenzaron a dormir se con la pelota en sus manitas.

_ creo que ya sé quieren dormir, están muy cansandos.- Karin y Toshiro cargaron a sus hijos y los pusieron en sus caminas, les quitaron sus tenis y los dejaron dormir.

Eran a las 7:45 pm, la azabache y el abino mayor fueron a la recámara y sacaron un álbum grueso.

Karin se recargó en él pecho de su marido y este se recargó en la cama.

_ Toshiro, recuerdas cuando Shiro y Yuki nacieron.- Toshiro sonrio _ claro que si, ese día casi me desmayo , pero cuando los vi. Me emocione.-

La pelí-negra sonrió y beso a su esposo _ y si te digo que estamos apunto de tener otro/otra.-

Los ojos turquesas de Toshiro se agrandaron _ es enserio.- dijo loco de gusto el albino

_ si, tengo una semana.- dijo tocando su vientre, el peli-blanco quito a Karin de su pecho y bajo a besar su vientre.

la peli-negra se sentía avergonzada pero, amaba a ese albino, con todo su corazón.

Ahora hiban a tener otro bebe, pero lo mejor era quien nadie los hiba a separar nadie.

_ Toshiro.- Susurro Karin , _ que pasa Karin.- dijo besando su mano de la azabache.

_ aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, en ese verano caluroso. Donde mi pelota rodo hacia ti y tú me la diste.-

El peli-blanco sonrió _ yo todo recuerdo de nosotros.- afirmó Toshiro

_ pero recuerdas esto- Karin le mostró una foto de aquella cabaña de madara donde quedaron atrapados por una abalancha de nieve.

El peli-blanco sonrió y sintio sus mejillas sonrojar se

_ claro, hay fue donde los hicimos a esos dos.- Karin se sonrojó _ fuiste todo un violador.- la peli-negra miro a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas

_ pero te gustó.- dijo riendo el peli-blanco.

_ b-baka.- Karin sonrió y atrajo a su esposo a ella _ pero no cres que Shiro y Yukihira, van creciendo muy rápido, a este ritmo seremos suegros.- bromeo el oji-turquesa.

_ si pero, si el bebé que viene es mujer, seras un padre sobreprotector.- afirmó Karin

_ bien entonces ahora tendré que defender a mis dos reynas.- sonrió el albino.

* * *

~~~12 años después~~~

La profecía de Karin se cumplió, pero habia tenido mejillas una peli-blanca con ojos violestas oscuros y pelo ondulado y otra niña pero esta de pelo negro y ojos turquesas pelo lacio como el de Karin.

Cada vez que sus hijas salian a entrenar béisbol, su padre tenía que ir detras de ellas como un espía.

A lo que Karin le causaba gracia mientras cargaba a su reciente tesero un bebe barón de nombre Atuski, muy parecido al padre igual.

_ oye viejo deja de estar detras de esos matorrales.- hablo su hijo mayor Shiro un chico con carácter al de su madre y con un peinado similar al de el cuando conoció a Karin.

_ segun mis cálculos padre está celoso.- dijo ajustándose sus lentes, su hijo menor Yukihira un chico también parecido a su otro hermanó y con él mismo peinado, solo que este era todo un genio y muy serio como su padre albino.

Toshiro salio los arbustos y maldijo todo aquel hombre que se le hacer cara a sus princesas.

Toshiro hagarro la cintura de su esposa y la beso.

Al llagar al partido observaron mucha gente, tomaron acientos de primera, mientras veian a sus princesas Kari y Yuki-hime entrenar.

Unos chicos gritaron " Vamos equipo de Kari y Yuki-hime ustedes pueden." A lo que Toshiro casi saca su zampakuto para enterrar a esos chamacos del diablos en la eterna nieve.

_ saca tu death note, Yukihira!.- gritó su hermano mayor Shiro _ si hermano.- contestó él otro albino , saco su libreta de matemáticas una fantástica death note que matara a todos con su sabiduría.

_bien anota 456 a la raíz cuadrada, por el viento , más la gravedad y la velocidad del sonido, cuantos sería para ganar el partido.- Karin comenzo aplaudír a sus dos genios, hobiamente Yukihira era mas inteligente que Shiro.

_ esos son mis bebes.- gritó Karin, a lo que hizo sonrojar a los gemelos peli-blancos.

_ MAMA!.- regañaron los gemelos rojos, Toshiro no podia aparte la mirada a esos mocosos del diablo que les habían gritado a sus princesas.

_ vamos Toshiro, no seas tan celoso.- Karin se recargó en el hombro del albino mientras sonstenia a su pequeño bebé.

el oji-turquesa puso su mano en la cintura de su mujer y beso su frente.

_ solo cuido a mis princesas, de enanos como ellos.- afirmó el albino, Toshiro quiere que sus hijas estuvieran con un chico realmente que le pudieran ganar en todo aspecto pero eso era imposible.

Pero en la otra parte del estadio estaba un chico de pelo azul marino, ojos ambar y piel blanca. Sin duda Toshiro sabía quién era ese chiquillo " era de su escuadrón".

Su nombre era Ryu Itsumi ,su zampakuto era un dragon de agua. El chico había jurado derrotar al albino ya que siempre contaban mucho hacerca dé Toshiro por ser el capitán más joven.

y cada vez que Toshiro hiba a ver el entrenamiento a la escuela de los Shinigamis , siempre derrotaba Miles de hallows en cuestión de segundos junto con su esposa y teniente Karin.

A lo que el chico tomo como ídolo y una vez lo reto a una batalla pero no duro tres segundos y el chico ya estaba en el suelo, cuando Hitsugaya estaba apunto de congelar la zampakuto de Ryu su pequeña hija Kari llegó a parar el combate. Haciendo que Ryu se enamorara de la pequeñita peli-negra.

Para su mala suerte del albino, Ryu estaba ahora en su escuadrón y se llevaban muy bien con sus hijos, y se hicieron los mejores amigos.

Y el maldito peli-azul siempre llamaba a Toshiro suegro, maldito enano.

_ jaja vamos Toshiro, debes de aceptar lo, Ryu se parece a ti cuando eras joven y Kari a mi. Esos dos deben estar destinados a estar juntos como nosotros.- habló la azabache.

_ no jamás.- dijo el oji-turquesa.

_ vamos Kari, tú puedes.- gritó Ryu, la pequeña azabache se sonrojó y corrió a hablar con él.

_ creí que no vendrías.- se sonrojó Kari _ vamos, jamas me perdería el partido de mi futura esposa.- bien ahora sí estaba muerto, Toshiro salió disparado a golpear a ese enano del diablo.

Y un recuerdo se cruzo en la mente de Karin

 _" vaya, todo esto me recuerda cuando mi hermano se encelaba de una forma brutal. Cuando Toshiro hiba a ver me a los partidos de fútbol, siempre terminaban peleándose, pero lo mejor es que al iniciar el partido se unían para levar nos el animo. Sin duda estos momentos se parecen a los mios."_ Sus pensamientos desaparición al iniciar el partido.

Las chicas del equipo contrario miraban a los gemelos Shiro y Yukihira, a lo que Karin causaba celosos. " _Si no dejan de ver a mis bebes, estarán fritas esas niñas._

Sin duda los padres son unos celosos con eso pero en historia se termino hasta luego ;)


End file.
